staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 Kwietnia 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.2798 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3013); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.2799 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3014); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Wpisani w krajobraz; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy 6.15,6.45,7.15,7.45; Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33; Był taki dzień 6.34,7.35 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Wyjście na zakupy 08:19 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Cedric - Trzymając się za ręceodc. 84 (Cedric / Hand in hand); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Kasztaniaki - Awantura o jajko 54; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Domisie - Domisiowe duchy; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Łatek - Występy Piotra 95 (The Peter show); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Don Matteo III - Klinika urody, odc. 8 (Don Matteo III - Beauty Farm, ep.8); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Najważniejsza jest równo - waga ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1079; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 684; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1264; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Okazja - odc. 19 - Niemoralna propozycja; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Mieszkać z wyobraźnią - Nowe czy do remontu ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Był taki dzień - 12 kwietnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Warto kochać - odc. 37; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc.2800 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3015); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc.2801 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3016); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1084; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1265; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 689; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Wieczorynka - Tabaluga - Dobry Arktos odc.59 (Arktos the good); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Okruchy życia - Skradziona tożsamość (Identity theft) 84'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Robert Dornhelm; wyk.:Annabella Sciorra, Kimberly Williams, Jason London; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Po prostu pytam; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Był taki dzień - 12 kwietnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Wiadomości 23:05 Twój sprzeciw ma znaczenie - odc.6; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Akademia policyjna 23:40 Plus minus; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Życie za życie.Maksymilian Kolbe (Życie za życie.Maksymilian Kolbe.); dramat kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1990); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Rzeczy i ludzie - Gwatemala (Guatemala); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja (2002); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Był taki dzień - 12 kwietnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06.05 Złotopolscy (385): Kalwin - serial obyczajowy, Polska 06.30 10 minut tylko dla siebie 06.40 Dwójka dzieciom: WOW (10/13): Skorpion - serial dla dzieci, Niemcy/Polska 07.05 Telezakupy 07.20 Od przedszkola do Opola: Zespół Raz, Dwa, Trzy - program rozrywkowy 07.50 Dwójka dzieciom: Jak to działa? (8/26): Poszukiwacze skarbów, czyli o magnesach - serial 08.05 Doktor Quinn (25/27) - serial obyczajowy,USA 09.00 Pytanie na śniadanie 09.30 Prognoza pogody 09.35 Pytanie na śniadanie 10.00 Panorama 10.05 Pytanie na śniadanie 10.30 Prognoza pogody 10.35 Pytanie na śniadanie 11.00 Panorama, Prognoza pogody 11.10 M jak miłość (317) - serial 11.45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Smak Stambułu - magazyn kulinarny 12.15 Telezakupy 12.25 Święta wojna (218): Farfocel Star - serial komediowy, Polska 12.55 Kraj się śmieje: Regiony i rejony (2) - program kabaretowy 13.50 Lokatorzy (93): Sierotka Marysia - serial komediowy 14.20 Morskie opowieści (8): Łowy na homara - film dokumentalny, USA 1999 14.50 Ewangelia według św. Mateusza (2/4) - serial historyczny, RPA 15.50 Twój portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 16.00 Panorama 16.15 M jak miłość (403) - serial 17.05 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" 17.15 Zorro (19/78) - serial przygodowy, USA 17.40 SOS, czyli Sami O Sobie - magazyn reporterów 17.55 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Europa da się lubić: Europa na emigracji - program rozrywkowy 20.05 Pajęczarki - komedia, Polska 1993 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Biznes 22.25 Sport telegram 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.45 Konfrontacja - magazyn 23.20 Alibi na środę: Hotelowi zakładnicy - film kryminalny, USA 1999 00.50 Szczur w koronie - film dokumentalny, Polska 2004 01.35 Na chwilę - film dokumentalny, Polska 2004 02.05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.45 TV Market - magazyn 07.00 Adam i Ewa (54) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.30 Bdaman (29) - serial animowany 07.55 Miodowe lata (88): Remont - serial komediowy, Polska 08.45 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09.45 Boston Public (56) - serial 10.45 Quizmania - teleturniej 11.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 11.55 Daleko od noszy (26): Krwawa zemsta 2 - serial komediowy, Polska 12.25 Samo życie (682) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 13.10 Miodowe lata (89): Mister uprzejmości - serial komediowy, Polska 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (266) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.45 Pensjonat Pod Różą (103): Układ (2) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.05 Prognoza pogody 16.10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.35 Świat według Bundych (163) - serial komediowy 17.05 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.05 Pierwsza miłość (267) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (683) - serial 20.15 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! (7): Szczerość najwaźniejsza - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.15 Moja miłość - komedia romantyczna, USA 1998, reż. Nicholas Hytner, wyk. Paul Rudd, Jennifer Aniston, John Pankow, Timothy Daly 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.40 Fala zbrodni (49): Zgrane karty - serial sensacyjny 23.40 Biznes wydarzenia 00.00 Prognoza pogody 00.10 Playboy: Dziewczyny pokolenia X 01.15 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 02.15 BoomBox - program rozrywkowy 05.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 06.10 Uwaga! - magazyn (powt.) 06.30 Telesklep 07.10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 08.10 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (powt.) 08.50 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.00 Salon gier - teleturniej 10.50 Na Wspólnej (629) - serial 11.20 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (powt.) 11.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 13.00 Detektyw Monk (15/16) - serial kryminalny, USA 14.00 Nash Bridges (111/122) - serial kryminalny, USA 15.00 Barwy grzechu (68/160) - telenowela, Brazylia 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesolowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (630) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.30 W morzu ognia - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Felix Enrique Alcala, wyk. Steven Seagal, Kris Kristofferson, Harry Dean Stanton, Stephen Lang 23.35 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa 00.50 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy 01.55 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.55 Uwaga! - magazyn (powt.) 03.15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Gdańsk 6.35 Echa dnia 6.55 Telekurier 7.25 Książki z górnej półki 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Pogoda 7.45 Panorama, Pogoda 7.55 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Kurier 8.35 Kurier gospodarczy 8.40 Kurier sportowy 8.45 Pogoda 8.50 Gość dnia 9.00 Wszystko o rasach 9.30 Kurier 9.45 Kurier gospodarczy i sportowy, Pogoda 9.55 Reportaż Trójki 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Pogoda 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Pogoda 11.45 Rozmówki wschodniograniczne 12.10 Czytaj z Trójką 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Świat Pacyfiku 13.30 Kurier 13.40 Pogoda 13.45 Protestantyzm 14.15 Reportaż Trójki 14.30 Kurier 14.40 Pogoda 14.45 Prosto z lasu 15.00 Podwodna Polska 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Pogoda 15.45 Wszystko o rasach 16.10 Rozmowa dnia 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Pogoda 16.45 Panorama, Pogoda, Sport 17.00 Pasterze dusz 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Pogoda 17.50 Temat wiejski 18.00 Panorama, Sport, Pogoda 18.30 Rodno zemia 19.00 L jak las 19.10 Motorsport 19.25 Pod biało-czerwona banderą 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Studio pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Pogoda 21.45 Panorama, Pogoda 22.00 Kwiaty i ogrody 22.15 To jest temat 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Studio pogoda 22.50 Kurier sportowy 23.00 Ziemia niebieska jak pomarańcza 23.30 Szalony wieczór - komedia 0.55 Telekurier 1.20 Kurier 1.35 Studio pogoda 1.40 Kurier sportowy 1.45 Echa dnia 2.10 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05.55 Sztukateria - magazyn 06.20 Kinomaniak - magazyn 06.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 07.55 TV Market - magazyn 08.25 Pokemon (181) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 08.55 Kachorra to ja (85) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.00 Roseanne (7) - serial komediowy, USA 10.30 Skrzydła (7) - serial komediowy, USA 11.00 Strażnik Teksasu (75) - serial sensacyjny 12.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 13.00 Daję słowo - teleturniej 13.55 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 14.50 Muzyczny ring - program muzyczny 15.15 Pokemon (182) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15.45 Detektor - raport Czwórki - magazyn reporterów 16.15 Kachorra to ja (86) - telenowela, Argentyna 17.15 Roseanne (8) - serial komediowy, USA 17.45 Skrzydła (8) - serial komediowy, USA 18.15 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (79) - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Komisarz Rex (22) - serial kryminalny, Austria/Niemcy 21.00 Paszport do świata mody - reality show 22.05 Detektor - raport Czwórki - magazyn reporterów 22.35 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - rajd Korsyki 22.40 Dom dusz - dramat obyczajowy, Dania/Niemcy/USA 1993, reż. Bille August, wyk. Meryl Streep, Glenn Close, Jeremy Irons, Winona Ryder 01.35 Biznes Wydarzenia 01.55 Odlot 02.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.20 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 03.45 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.35 Nie ma sprawy (28/39) - serial komediowy, USA 06.25 Telesklep 07.25 Najemnicy (1/17) - serial sensacyjny, USA 08.30 Zaklęte serce (46/135) - telenowela, Meksyk 09.20 Ostry dyżur (27/48) - serial 10.15 Nocny kurs (1/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.15 Telesklep 12.50 Mania grania - teleturniej 13.50 Nie ma sprawy (29/39) - serial komediowy, USA 14.45 Zaklęte serce (47/135) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 16.10 Drew Carey Show (19/26) - serial komediowy, USA 16.40 Przyjaciele (10/24) - serial komediowy, USA 17.10 Ostry dyżur (28/48) - serial 18.10 Nocny kurs (2/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.10 Drew Carey Show (20/26) - serial komediowy, USA 19.40 Przyjaciele (11/24) - serial komediowy, USA 20.10 Krzyk wolności - dramat, Wielka Brytania 1987, reż. Richard Attenborough, wyk. Denzel Washington, Josette Simon, Kevin Kline, Penelope Wilton (powt.) 23.25 Akta zbrodni (10/22) - serial dokumentalny, USA 23.55 Ali G show - program rozrywkowy 00.40 Amerykański łowca - dramat kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 1993, reż. Danny Cannon, wyk. Harvey Keitel, Iain Glen, John Wood, Terence Rigby 02.40 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (powt.) 03.10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy 6.15,6.45,7.15,7.45; Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33; Był taki dzień 6.34,7.35 06:30 Był taki dzień - 12 kwietnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Był taki dzień - 12 kwietnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 10 minut tylko dla siebie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Budzik - Najdziwniejsze zwierzę świata; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ostoja - odc. 3; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Jest takie miejsce - Jurata; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.16; program muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Rewizja nadzwyczajna - 12 marca 1956 roku, zmarł tow. Bierut; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Ze sztuką na ty - Nadmiar życia. Maria Komornicka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 To nie jest koniec świata - odc. 5; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Wielki Tydzień w Jerozolimie - Spotkanie ze śmiercią; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Klan - odc.1050; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Plebania - odc. 407; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 Wieści Polonijne 13:30 Białoruś w Warszawie; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Robert Rozmus show; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Warto rozmawiać - (65); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Budzik - Najdziwniejsze zwierzę świata; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Ostoja - odc. 3; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Wielki Tydzień w Jerozolimie - Spotkanie ze śmiercią; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Od przedszkola do Opola - piosenki z płyty "Ladies"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Książka miesiąca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Ale Jazda! - (36); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Między Odrą a Renem - .; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksiowa wiosna; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc.1050; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 407; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 32; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Katyń - Ludobójstwo i propaganda - cz. 2 (cz. 2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, ROSJA (1993); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - 158; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:50 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Wywiad z prezydentem RP Lechem Kaczyńskim 01:00 Zaolzie; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksiowa wiosna; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc.1050; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 407; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Egzamin z życia - odc. 32; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Katyń - Ludobójstwo i propaganda - cz. 2 (cz. 2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, ROSJA (1993); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Wielki Tydzień w Jerozolimie - Spotkanie ze śmiercią; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Jest takie miejsce - Jurata; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 13:00 Program dnia; zapowiedź programu 13:05 Studio kultura - Informacje; magazyn kulturalny /stereo/ 13:25 kino krótkich filmów: Gabinet Jana Svankmajera; film animowany USA 1984 13:40 Pokuszenie; dramat obyczajowy Polska 1995; reż.: Barbara Sass; wyk: Magdalena Cielecka, Olgierd Łukaszewicz 15:20 Bobby McFerrin - człowiek orkiestra, odc. 1; koncert /stereo/ 15:55 Bobby McFerrin - człowiek orkiestra, odc. 2; koncert /stereo/ 16:50 Kino krótkich filmów: Zdarzenie; film animowany; reż.: Hieronim Neumann 17:00 Studio Kultura, odc. 1; magazyn kulturalny /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 17:05 Siekierezada; dramat obyczajowy Polska 1985; reż.: Witold Leszczyński; wyk: Edward Żentara, Ludwik Pak 18:30 Stacja Tworki; film dokumentalny Polska 2001 19:15 Studio Kultura, odc. 2; magazyn kulturalny /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 19:25 Zostawiam Wam obłęd swój; film dokumentalny 1993 20:00 Studio kultura - Informacje; magazyn kulturalny /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 20:15 Studio kultura - Rozmowy, Geniusz i obłęd; rozmowa /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 21:00 84 Charing Cross Road; film obyczajowy Wielka Brytania - USA 1987; reż.: David Hugh Jones; wyk: Anne Bancroft, Anthony Hopkins 22:40 Kinoffkino - Magazyn Kina Niezależnego, Mateusz Droba, odc. 10; magazyn filmowy 23:40 Strefa alternatywna: Małe jest wielkie, odc. 22; program artystyczny 00:05 Strefa alternatywna: Komix, Osiedle Swoboda, odc. 96 seria 25; program artystyczny 00:10 Strefa alternatywna: Imagine; program muzyczny 00:15 Strefa alternatywna: Hell in Paradise; film animowany USA 2005 00:19 Strefa alternatywna: Diana D; film animowany USA 2005; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 00:20 Strefa alternatywna: Midnight Mover; film animowany USA 2005; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 00:25 Strefa alternatywna: Close to the Edit; film animowany USA 2005; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 00:30 Strefa alternatywna: The Original Wropper; film animowany USA 2005; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 00:35 Strefa alternatywna: Capriccio #24; film animowany USA 1989 00:40 Strefa alternatywna: All the things she said; film animowany USA 2005; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 00:45 Strefa alternatywna: Ultimo Ballo; film animowany USA 2005 00:50 Strefa alternatywna: Sign of the Times; film animowany USA 2005; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 01:00 Program dnia; zapowiedź programu CANAL+ 07:00 Minisport + 07:15 Nie przegap 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Za wszelką cenę – dramat, USA 2004 10:15 The Company – film obyczajowy, Niemcy/USA 2003 12:10 Łapu capu ekstra 12:45 OSS – Misja specjalna – dramat wojenny, USA 1946 14:40 Dziękuję, Zoe – komediodramat, USA 2002 16:25 Przed odlotem – dramat , Polska 1980 18:10 Wiosna, lato, jesień, zima... i wiosna – film obyczajowy, Korea Płd./ Niemcy 2003 20:00 Diabelski młyn 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu capu 20:50 Minisport + 21:00 Premiera: Drużyna II – film obyczajowy, USA 2005 22:45 Stara kobieta z żółtymi zębami 23:25 South Park (8) 23:55 Człowiek w ogniu – thriller, Wielka Brytania/USA/Meksyk 2004 02:20 Miłość na żądanie – komedia romantyczna, Francja/Belgia 2003 HBO 06:30 Pożegnanie z Harrym – film obyczajowy, USA 2002 08:10 W krzywym zwierciadle: Witaj święty Mikołaju II – komedia, USA 2003 09:30 Europejskie nagrody filmowe 2005 – relacja 11:00 Fakir z Bilbao – film przygodowy, Dania 2004 12:30 Bez żalu – film obyczajowy, USA 2004 14:05 Skarb narodów – film przygodowy, USA 2004 16:15 Zgubione i znalezione – komedia romantyczna, USA 1999 17:55 Gwiezdne wrota (3) 18:40 Gwiezdne wrota (4) 19:25 Premiera: Odkurzacze – komedia, USA 2002 21:00 Kawa i papierosy – komedia, USA/Japonia/Włochy 2003 22:35 Wszystko dla miłości – dramat obyczajowy, USA/Dania 2003 00:20 Rzym (7) 01:15 Zobacz w HBO 01:45 Carandiru – dramat, Brazylia/Argentyna 2003 04:10 Skarb narodów – film przygodowy, USA 2004 Polsat Sport 07:00 Marma Polskie Folie Rzeszów – CKM Złomrex Włókniarz Częstochowa: Żużel Ekstraliga 09:10 Polska – Węgry: Hokej na lodzie Mecz towarzyski 11:00 FC Kilmarnock – Celtic Glasgow: Piłka nożna Liga szkocka 12:45 HSV Hamburg – Borussia Mönchengladbach: Piłka nożna Bundesliga 14:35 Gol 16:25 Manchester United – Arsenal Londyn: Piłka nożna Liga angielska 18:15 Racing Santander – FC Barcelona: Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska – skrót meczu 19:00 Red Bull X-Fighters: Sporty ekstremalne Zawody w Mexico City 19:55 PSV Eindhoven – Feyenoord Rotterdam: Piłka nożna Liga holenderska 22:00 Clip: Magazyn sportowy 22:10 Ajax Amsterdam – Vitesse Arnhem: Piłka nożna Liga holenderska – 1. połowa 23:00 Mundial 2006 23:10 Ajax Amsterdam – Vitesse Arnhem: Piłka nożna Liga holenderska – 2. połowa 00:00 KO TV classics: Boks Polsat 2 07:00 Awantura o kasę, odc. 7 07:40 Pasjonaci, odc. 18 08:05 Jesteśmy, odc. 153 08:30 Wydarzenia 08:50 Sport: Wiadomości sportowe 08:55 Pogoda 09:00 Interwencja, odc. 639 09:20 Samo życie, odc. 432: serial 10:00 Gra w ciemno, odc. 51 10:45 Psie serce, odc. 19: serial 11:30 Wydarzenia 11:50 Sport: Wiadomości sportowe 11:55 Pogoda 12:00 Pierwsza miłość, odc. 221: serial 12:35 Daleko od noszy, odc. 11: serial 13:00 Bumerang, odc. 379 13:40 Awantura o kasę, odc. 7 14:30 Emiraty – dary niebios, odc. 2 15:00 Kochaj mnie, kochaj!, odc. 3: serial 15:45 Pasjonaci, odc. 18 16:05 Exclusive, odc. 151 16:10 Jesteśmy, odc. 153 16:30 Wydarzenia 16:50 Pogoda 17:00 Interwencja, odc. 639 17:20 Samo życie, odc. 432: serial 18:00 Gra w ciemno, odc. 51 18:45 Psie serce, odc. 19: serial 19:30 Wydarzenia 19:50 Sport: Wiadomości sportowe 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 Pierwsza miłość, odc. 221: serial 20:35 Daleko od noszy, odc. 11: serial 21:00 Bumerang, odc. 379 21:40 Awantura o kasę, odc. 7 22:25 Emiraty – dary niebios, odc. 2 23:00 Nasze dzieci, odc. 4 23:45 Pasjonaci, odc. 18 00:05 Exclusive, odc. 151 00:10 Jesteśmy, odc. 153